Le tyran des cachots
by Will-Slytherin
Summary: OS - Hermione assiste à une scène effroyable et se retrouve face à un impitoyable tyran...


**oO** _Le tyran des cachots_ **Oo**

\- Ah Hermione, enfin te voilà! S'écria Harry lorsque la jeune femme entra dans la salle.

\- Hermione, que se passe-t-il? Demanda-t-il, soudain très inquiet, en venant la prendre dans ses bras. Que t'es-t-il arrivé, raconte-moi! La pressa-t-il, ayant l'effroyable sentiment qu'il était arrivé quelque chose de grave.

\- Oh Harry... sanglota-t-elle, ne pouvant plus retenir le flot de larmes qui déferla sur ses joues. C'est.. c'est horrible... couina-t-elle, la gorge serrée par l'émotion. J'ai... j'ai tué quelqu'un Harry... J'ai tué quelqu'un! Cria-t-elle en libérant toute sa panique.

\- Quoi?! Tu as quoi?? Mais... quiça ?

\- Ma... Malefoy... balbutia-t-elle.

\- Malefoy?! Répéta Harry, sous le choc. Malefoy est mort??

\- O-oui... je-je crois... opina-t-elle en reniflant.

\- Mais... Hermione, es-ce qu'il t'as fait du mal? S'enquit-il, l'estomac soudain lourd comme du plomb. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? Où est-il?

\- Bagarre... cachots... articula Hermione avec grande difficulté.

\- D'accord... murmura Harry en la serrant contre lui pour la rassurer. Ça va aller Hermione, c'est fini... T'es en sécurité maintenant... fit-il en la berçant

Le jeune homme fit de son mieux pour calmer sa meilleure amie. Elle pleura pendant de longues minutes dans ses bras tandis qu'il lui frottait le dos en lui chuchotant des mots rassurants.

\- Hermione... il faut que tu m'emmènes là où ça s'est passé. Tu t'en sens capable? Lui demanda-t-il d'une voix douce

\- Oui... je crois... D-D'accord, allons-y... acquiesça-t-elle, le regard encore embué.

Les deux Gryffondor s'échappèrent de leur salle commune malgré le couvre-feu largement dépassé, et traversèrent le château plongé dans l'obscurité de la nuit. Devant l'escalier qui menait aux sous-sol du château, Hermione se figea en regardant ces marches qui la conduiraient à l'endroit de son cauchemar...

\- Si tu ne le sens vraiment pas... Tu n'as qu'à m'expliquer le chemin et j'irai tout seul. Proposa le jeune homme pour ménager son amie.

\- Non, ça va aller... répondit-elle d'un air pas très convainquant, les yeux rivés sur les marches qui plongeaient dans ce qui lui paraissait encore plus obscure que la nuit elle-même.

Harry posa gentiment sa main sur les reins de la jeune femme pour l'encourager à avancer, et ils descendirent prudemment l'escalier. Ils dépassèrent l'entrée des cuisines, puis celle de la Maison des Serpentard. Ils parcoururent les couloirs ténébreux des cachots, allant bien plus loin que la salle dédiée aux cours de potions.

\- C'est juste après cet angle... murmura Hermione en agrippant instinctivement le bras de son ami.

\- D'accord. Sors ta baguette, au cas où... lui conseilla-t-il.

\- C'est que... je ne l'ai plus...

Harry hocha la tête, comprenant qu'elle avait dû la perdre pendant la bagarre.

\- Alors reste derrière moi... dit-il en prenant une posture défensive, baguette brandie.

Hermione acquiesça et il avancèrent avec prudence, les sens en alerte.

\- Hermione... t'es sûre que c'était là? Fit-il lorsqu'il passa l'angle du couloir.

\- Oui, pourquoi? Demanda-t-elle en passant à son tour le coin du mur.

Les yeux de la jeune femme s'écarquillèrent. Il n'y avait rien. Le corps n'était plus là...

Mais que se passait-il? Hermione ne comprenait pas, et la panique s'empara d'elle.

\- Oh mon Dieu Harry... Alors il n'était pas mort... Et il est parti... et il va vouloir se venger! Paniqua-t-elle.

\- Je ne laisserais personne te faire du mal, et Ron revient demain, lui aussi veillera sur toi. Dit-il en essayant de la rassurer. Ne t'inquiète pas Hermione, tu n'es pas toute seule. Plus personne ne te fera de mal, tu as ma parole. Lui jura-t-il en la serrant dans ses bras.

Harry ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle avait si peur de Drago Malefoy. Qu'est-ce qu'avait bien pu lui faire le Serpentard pour l'effrayer à ce point ? Elle qui était pourtant si vaillante et courageuse...

Aurait-il osé la toucher? Cette idée lui vrilla les nerfs, son corps était incroyablement tendu, ses doigts étaient crispées et ses mâchoires tressautaient nerveusement.

Pourquoi n'avait-il pas été la chercher lorsqu'elle n'était pas venue dîner à la Grande Salle? Il aurait dû la chercher. Il aurait dû être avec elle. Il s'en voulait tant de ne pas avoir été là pour la protéger...

\- Il faut qu'on aille voir Dumbledore. Il faut dénoncer Malefoy, qu'il soit puni pour ses actes.

Hermione acquiesça silencieusement, fixant le bout du couloir avec appréhension, comme si elle avait peur de voir surgir son pire cauchemar à tout instant.

\- Hermione? Tu... Tu veux bien me raconter ce qu'il s'est passé? Demanda-t-il, l'estomac noué par le crainte d'entendre des choses trop dures à supporter...

Elle hocha simplement la tête et se laissa glisser contre le mur pour s'asseoir par-terre. Elle plia ses jambes en tailleur et s'adossa contre la pierre froide. Harry vint lui aussi s'installer au sol à coté d'elle, les jambes repliées, les coudes posés sur ses genoux. Il triturait la baguette de bois en attendant qu'elle se décide à commencer son récit. Elle leva les yeux et les fixa sur le mur d'en face, puis elle prit une grande inspiration et se lança. D'une voix tremblante, elle commença par le début...

oO Flash-back Oo

Ce soir-là, Hermione avait préféré terminer tranquillement ses devoirs à la bibliothèque plutôt que d'affronter le brouhaha de la Grande Salle. Elle avait donc sauté le dîner, se disant qu'elle descendrait prendre un en-cas aux cuisines avant de rejoindre Harry dans leur salle commune.

Quand son devoir de runes anciennes fut enfin terminé, elle traversa le château dans la plus grande discrétion. Elle avait largement dépassé le couvre-feu, et elle ne voulait certainement pas se faire pincer par Rogue. Ce fourbe prendrait un malin plaisir à la punir outre mesure et bien évidemment, il la renverrait chez les Gryffondor avec 'quelques' points en moins, et se moquant éperdument qu'elle ait le ventre vide.

Finalement, Hermione atteignit l'entrée cachée des cuisines sans encombre. Elle chatouilla la poire du tableau et s'y engouffra avec hâte.

Elle en ressortit une bonne demie heure plus tard, l'estomac bien plein. Ses amis les elfes s'étaient fait une joie de lui servir plein de bonnes choses, et bien que déjà rassasiée, elle n'eut pas le coeur de refuser ce qu'ils lui apportaient.

Lorsqu'elle réussit enfin à s'extirper des cuisines, elle commença à gravir l'escalier qui menait au Hall du rez-de-chaussée, mais un bruit l'arrêta dans son élan. Elle se tint immobile et tendit l'oreille.

Était-ce les fantômes qui discutaient entre eux et gloussaient? Non, ce n'était pas dans leurs habitudes d'errer la nuit en faisant du bruit dans les couloirs, ils étaient bien trop polis pour agir comme ça.

Ou Mimi Geignarde qui chougnait quelque part dans une canalisation? Non, elle quittait rarement ses toilettes, et quand elle le faisait elle évitait de se faire remarquer afin de pouvoir épier les gens.

Ou peut-être Peeves qui essayait encore de faire son intéressant avec une de ses stupides chansons? Non. C'était un bruit trop discret pour être signé Peeves...

On aurait dit les miaulements d'un petit chat... C'était ridicule. Que ferait un chat dans les cachots de Poudlard?

À mieux écouter, ça ressemblait plutôt à un enfant qui pleure. Hermione se dit que c'était sûrement un jeune Serpentard de première année qui s'était perdu dans ce dédale de couloirs sombres. Elle eut un pincement au coeur à cette pensée et ne put se résoudre à laisser cet enfant en difficulté, tout seul et probablement mort de trouille, Serpentard ou pas.

Elle se dirigea alors en direction des cachots et une affreuse pensée la frappa.

Et si cet enfant était victime de bizutage? Hermione n'aurait pas été tellement étonnée d'apprendre que les Serpentard pratiquaient cet odieux traitement sur leurs jeunes recrues. Ce n'était peut-être pas pour rien s'ils étaient tous à la botte de Malefoy. Beaucoup d'entre eux le craignaient.

Elle s'interrogeait... Comment cela se passait-il chez les Serpentard? Quelle ambiance il y avait-il dans leur salle commune ou dans leurs dortoirs? Elle imaginait aisément que ça ne devait pas être la joie pour ceux qui ne faisaient pas partie de la bande de Malefoy...

Mais peut-être qu'elle se trompait après tout? Peut-être qu'il était vraiment apprécié par ses camarades? Peut-être que l'ambiance chez les Serpentard ressemblait à celle qu'elle connaissait chez les Gryffondor?

Hermione secoua la tête pour débarrasser son esprit de toutes ces spéculations et tenta de se concentrer sur les bruits qui résonnaient de plus en plus clairement à mesure qu'elle avançait.

C'était bien des pleurs... mais ce n'était pas un enfant qu'elle entendait...

Les pas d'Hermione se firent plus prudents. Les pleurs étaient tout proches, certainement dans le couloir juste après cet angle...

Elle hésita quelques secondes tandis qu'elle continuait d'avancer lentement en direction de cet angle.

Devait-elle surgir avec un Lumos? Non, cela serait vraiment stupide. Elle opta donc pour la discrétion et se risqua à passer sa tête au coin du mur pour jeter un oeil.

Le couloir était encore plus sombre que ceux qu'elle venait d'arpenter, mais en plissant un peu les yeux, elle put voir une silhouette noire, à peine discernable, qui se détachait difficilement de l'obscurité ambiante.

Elle se fit la réflexion qu'il faisait encore plus noir dans ce couloir que dehors dans la nuit. Et aussi que ça l'aurait bien arrangé d'être une Animagus et de pouvoir profiter de la vision nocturne d'une chouette, ou d'un chat comme le professeur McGonagall...

Ses yeux commençaient à s'habituer aux ténèbres mais ce n'était pas suffisant pour pouvoir identifier cette personne qui pleurait à l'autre bout du couloir. Elle parvint cependant à cerner plus nettement les contours de la silhouette.

Soudain, une deuxième silhouette apparut d'elle-ne-savait-où et se plaça devant la première.

\- Chialer... Tu n'es bon qu'à ça! Gronda une voix d'homme, une voix grinçante et menaçante. Comment peux-tu être aussi incompétent?! On dirait que tu le fais exprès!

Il s'agissait donc de deux hommes dont un qui, à se fier au son de sa voix, était trop vieux pour être un élève.

\- Tu vas arrêter tes jérémiades oui! Tonna de nouveau cette voix, encore plus menaçante. Tu ne sers à rien! Tu n'es que déception!

Puis il frappa l'autre au visage et un bruit sourd résonna contre la pierre lorsque celui-ci tomba au sol. Secoué de sanglot presque inaudibles, il restait au sol, complètement prostré.

Hermione écarquilla les yeux et sa bouche s'ouvrit sous le choc de ce qu'elle voyait mais l'homme n'en avait pas fini avec sa victime... Il tendit le bras - certainement muni d'une baguette, mais Hermione ne pouvait la discerner - puis il marmonna un «Endoloris». L'autre fut secouer de violents spasmes de pure douleur. Elle pouvait voir que le pauvre se tortillait sous la torture, et elle dût plaquer une main sur sa bouche pour s'empêcher de crier. Un frisson d'effroi se propagea dans tout son corps.

Cet intrus était en train de torturer un élève. Que devait-elle faire? Aller chercher de l'aide? Le temps qu'elle trouve quelqu'un l'intrus aurait disparu, ou pire, aurait fini par tuer cet élève...

Non, c'était à elle d'agir. Elle devait le faire. Elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas rester là sans rien faire pour tenter de l'aider.

Un deuxième «Endoloris» retentit.

Elle devait à tout prix lui porter secours, et elle le voulait vraiment, mais un mauvais pressentiment la clouait sur place.

Pour la première fois, elle rêvait que Rogue débarque de nulle part, surgissant de l'ombre comme il le faisait souvent. Lui, il aurait su gérer la situation. Il avait beau se montrer mesquin et irascible (en autre...), il n'aurait jamais laissé un élève se faire torturer, encore moins si c'était l'un de ses petits Serpentard, ce que Hermione présumait.

Mais Rogue n'était pas là...

Elle était la seule à pouvoir faire quelque chose pour aider son camarade, elle ne pouvait pas l'abandonner à son sort.

Hermione inspira profondément en fermant les yeux, et tandis qu'elle entendit un troisième «Endoloris», elle prit son courage de Gryffondor à deux mains et fit irruption dans le couloir en brandissant sa baguette.

\- Ça suffit! Hurla-t-elle. Laissez-le tranquille !

\- Tiens tiens... Nous avons de la visite... dit-il au plus jeune qui haletait et tentait de reprendre son souffle. Une amie à toi Drago?

Drago? L'élève qui se faisait torturer était donc Malefoy?? Mais... Pourquoi? Que se passait-ilvraiment chez les Serpentard ? Et surtout, qui était cet homme?? Pourquoi s'en prenait-il à Drago en particulier?

Hermione avait l'impression de connaître sa voix mais...

\- Alors... qui est cette idiote téméraire à qui tu dois ce répit? Grinça l'homme à l'attention du Serpentard.

Il fit un geste de la baguette et toutes les torches accrochées aux murs se rallumèrent, éclairant le couloir d'une faible lumière jaunâtre et vacillante. Hermione put enfin identifier cet homme, qui n'était autre que...

Lucius Malefoy?!!

Alors... Drago se faisait torturer par son propre père! Les yeux de la Gryffondor s'écarquillèrent et sa bouche resta béante pendant de longues secondes. Quel genre de père peut punir son enfant à coups de Doloris?! Elle avait beau détester Drago, à ce moment-là, elle eut beaucoup de peine pour lui. Comment pouvait-on infliger un pareil traitement à son propre fils?!

\- How! Mais c'est Miss humm, comment est-ce déjà... Granger c'est ça? La fameuse petite Sang-de-Bourbe intello qui suit le Survivant partout comme un petit chien et qui t'énerve tant... fit-il à son fils sur un ton méprisant. La fine équipe toujours prête à voler au secours de la veuve et de l'orphelin! Mais dis-moi, en parlant d'équipe... où sont-ils tes chers amisen ce moment ?? ajouta-t-il en toisant Hermione avec condescendance, un sourire machiavélique accentué par l'éclairage étrange des torches.

\- Père... supplia Drago et essayant de se relever.

\- T'ai-je autorisé à parler, toi?

Il ponctua sa phrase en administrant un coup de pied dans le ventre du jeune Malefoy encore à terre.

\- Arrêtez! Laissez-le! Cria Hermione en avançant de quelques pas. Allez vous-en! Vous n'avez rien à faire ici!Ajouta-t-elle en le menaçant, mais bien sûr il n'était pas du tout impressionné...

\- Comment se fait-il qu'une Gryffondor défende un Serpentard? Non, je reformule... Comment se fait-il qu'une Sang-de-Bourbe vole au secours d'un Mangemort? Me cacherais-tu des choses Drago ?

Bon sang... Drago était donc vraiment un Mangemort...

Des rumeurs circulaient dans l'école mais Hermione avait refusé d'y croire avant d'en avoir des preuves...

Mais à ce moment-là, peu importait. Ce garçon recroquevillé sur le sol lui faisait mal au coeur...

Qu'il fut du bon ou du mauvais coté, rien ne pouvait justifier un tel traitement aux yeux de la jeune femme.

Alors elle se ressaisit et toisa méchamment Malefoy père.

\- Comment êtes-vous entré dans le château? Demanda-t-elle, ignorant le regard menaçant du Mangemort.

\- Petite curieuse... Tu sembles oublier que j'ai été élève ici bien avant toi... répondit-il sur un ton moqueur. Je connais ces cachots comme ma poche, ça a l'air de te surprendre.

Lucius avança lentement vers Hermione.

Il dégageait une telle prestance, une telle assurance... Son aura ténébreuse et son attitude arrogante le rendaient effroyablement troublant, il fallait bien l'avouer, et Hermione se maudissait de se sentir intimidée par un Malefoy.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici? Osa-t-elle demander. Vous n'avez rien à faire à Poudlard!

\- Mais à qui crois-tu parler comme ça, petite peste?!

\- P-père... souffla Drago d'une voix suppliante et presque éteinte, il avait l'air d'agoniser.

\- Toi tu restes à ta place et tu la fermes! Aboya Lucius à son fils, n'éprouvant visiblement pas la moindre pitié pour sa progéniture.

\- Je... je ne dirai à personne que je vous ai vu dans le château si vous partez maintenant. Tenta la jeune femme qui peinait à faire abstraction de Drago, tant sa souffrance évidente la remuait.

\- Tu ne manques pas de cran pour une gamine de ton âge, je dois bien l'admettre... Le fameux courage Gryffondor je suppose... ricana l'homme. Je suis curieux de savoir ce que tu comptes faire si je refusede partir? La provoqua-t-il en avançant encore vers elle, d'un pas lent et assuré, tel un félin qui se prépare à bondir sur sa proie.

Hermione se renfrogna, serrant plus fort sa baguette dans sa main, toujours pointée vers l'intrus. Elle se faisait violence pour garder ses pieds ancrés dans le sol en ne pas reculer à mesure que cet homme sournois gagnait du terrain.

\- Ne vous approchez pas de moi! L'avertit-elle, la voix légèrement tremblante.

\- Ou sinon quoi? articula-t-il en haussant les sourcils, un sourire amusé retroussant les coins de sa bouche.

\- Sinon je... hésita-t-elle tandis qu'il continuait d'avancer. Stupefix! Lança-t-elle, mais le sorcier évita le sort en ricanant.

\- Bien essayé! Mais un beau jour ton audace te coûtera la vie. Pas que ce soit une grande perte, mais j'aimerais autant ne pas avoir à me salir les mains ce soir avec une insignifiante Sang-de-Bourbe...

\- Stupefix! Réitéra-t-elle, avec plus de force cette fois.

Lucius évita de nouveau le sort avec facilité et répliqua aussitôt avec un sort informulé. Hermione esquiva sa contre-attaque qui frappa le mur derrière elle, pulvérisant la pierre. Il lança un autre sort qu'elle dévia d'un geste vif et elle enchaîna dans le même mouvement.

\- Expelliarmus! Fit-elle avec une grande détermination.

Cette fois le sort de la jeune Gryffondor frappa le sorcier qui ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle réplique avec une telle vivacité et le projeta en arrière, envoyant sa baguette ricocher contre les murs et se perdre dans le couloir.

Lucius se releva immédiatement et, furieux d'avoir été envoyé au tapis par une môme, il courut et se jeta sur elle.

Hermione n'eut pas le temps de réaliser ce qui se passait qu'elle était déjà brutalement plaquée au sol. Il était sur elle, il lui saisit le poignet et le frappa contre le sol jusqu'à ce qu'elle lâche sa baguette. Puis il joignit les deux poignets de la jeune fille et les maintint d'une seule main, tandis que de son autre main il lui enserra la gorge.

\- Espèce de stupide gamine effrontée! Sais-tu ce qu'il en coûte de défier un Malefoy? Tonna-t-il, le visage déformé par la colère.

Pour toute réponse, Hermione lui rendit son regard assassin et lui cracha au visage.

\- Sale garce! Fulmina-t-il en s'essuyant le visage.

Il se redressa légèrement et lui administra une gifle monumentale. Hermione laissa échapper un cri de douleur mais refusa de céder à la peur.

\- Du sang... grinça-t-il en regardant la lèvre de sa captive qu'il venait d'entailler avec ses bagues. Je me suis toujours demandé si... le sang de bourbe avait un goût particulier... dit-il d'un air menaçant, un rictus machiavélique ornant son visage haineux.

Soudain il se pencha sur elle et pressa férocement sa bouche sur celle de la jeune sorcière, léchant avidement la lèvre meurtrie pour en goûter la saveur.

Ne pouvant lui échapper, Hermione ferma les yeux en grimaçant.

\- Espèce de malade! Lui hurla-t-elle lorsqu'il se décolla enfin de son visage.

\- Toi... Quelqu'un devrait t'apprendre le respect... murmura-t-il, une dangereuse lueur dans le regard.

Les yeux d'Hermione s'écarquillèrent et l'instant d'après il la força à ouvrir ses jambes et vint se placer entre elles. La jeune fille hurlait et l'insultait en se tortillant de toutes ses forces pour se libérer de sa poigne, pour repousser ses assauts, mais son agresseur était comme enragé, et bien trop fort pour elle...

Il fit glisser sa main le long de sa cuisse et remonta la jupe d'écolière.

\- Comme c'est mignon... se moqua-t-il en posant les yeux sur la petite culotte à motifs. Mais commençons par l'entrée avant d'attaquer le dessert...

L'instant d'après il plongea son visage dans le cou de la jeune sorcière. Il lâcha ses poignets puis ses deux mains s'affairèrent sous le chemisier de l'uniforme.

Hermione le frappait comme elle pouvait mais ses coups n'avaient aucun effet sur son assaillant. Elle tâtait le sol autour d'elle en espérant attraper sa baguette mais sa main ne rencontrait que des fragments de mur. Elle saisit alors le plus gros morceau à sa portée, et alors que ce vil sorcier lui suçotait avidement le cou et la mordillait, elle cria et le frappa de toutes ses forces derrière le crâne.

Aussitôt il se figea puis s'effondra sur elle, l'écrasant de tout son poids. Hermione vit alors le sang sur la pierre qu'elle tenait.

\- Oh Misère... souffla-t-elle en réalisant avec effroi ce qui venait de se produire.

Peut-être avait-elle frappé trop fort... Peut-être était-il mort...

\- Sapristi, je l'ai tué! Couina-t-elle en laissant tomber la pierre. J'ai tué Lucius Malefoy...

Prise d'une angoisse fulgurante, elle trouva la force de se dégager de ce poids mort qui l'oppressait en faisant rouler le corps de l'homme sur le coté. Elle se redressa précipitamment, sa respiration rendue erratique par la panique. Elle essaya de se calmer et ses yeux se posèrent alors sur Drago, toujours allongé à quelques mètres de là, immobile. Elle s'approcha de lui et vint s'agenouiller à son chevet.

\- Malefoy... Tu... tu m'entends? L'appela-t-elle d'une voix chevrotante, les larmes inondant ses paupières.

Le jeune homme ouvrit péniblement les yeux et la regarda.

\- Gr-Granger... souffla-t-il avant d'être secoué par une violente quinte de toux.

Un filet de sang coula du coin de sa bouche.

\- Oh non, Malefoy... glapit-elle en se couvrant la bouche avec sa main, horrifiée de constater l'état du garçon.

\- Je suis... désolé... Granger... murmura Drago en grimaçant de douleur tandis qu'il asseyait de se redresser.

Désolé? Mais pourquoi était-il désolé? C'était plutôt à elle de lui dire ça après ce qu'elle venait de faire à son père...

Avait-il assisté à la scèneou était-il inconscient à ce moment-là?

\- Non, ne bouge pas... lui dit-elle doucement en le retenant d'une main sur l'épaule. Je... je vais aller chercher de l'aide... On va t'emmener à l'infirmerie et Mrs Pomfresh va te rafistoler...

Drago lui adressa un faible sourire alors que ses paupières se refermaient.

\- Non non, ne t'endors surtout pas! S'inquiéta Hermione. Malefoy... garde les yeux ouverts... S'il-te-plaît, ne meurs pas... geignit-elle.

\- Alors... parle-moi... répondit-il d'une voix presque inaudible.

\- Te... te parler? Hésita-t-elle. Mais... il faut que j'aille chercher de l'aide...

Dans un effort qui parut surhumain, Drago souleva péniblement son bras et vint poser sa main sur le genoux de la Gryffondor.

\- Fais ce que... ce que tu as... à faire... lui dit-il avant de laisser sa main glisser mollement et retomber sur le sol froid.

\- D'accord... souffla-t-elle, en proie à un dilemme.

Elle avait beau avoir détesté ce garçon de tout son être... le voir dans cet état changeait tout. Qu'elle le déteste ou non, elle ne voulait pas qu'il meurt, même si elle l'avait souvent souhaité, ou menacé de le tuer...

Elle se rendit alors compte combien la colère pouvait être traître et nous faire penser des choses qu'on ne pensait pas vraiment au fond de soi...

\- Malefoy, ne t'endors pas! Rouspéta-t-elle en lui secouant le bras.

\- Je ne... dors pas... répondit-il rouvrant légèrement les yeux.

Hermione l'aida alors à se redresser pour s'adosser au mur.

\- Ne te rallonge pas, hein! Je vais chercher de l'aide. Essais de... de ne pas mourir... lui murmura-t-elle en repoussant quelques mèches blondes de devant ses yeux.

\- On verra bien...

\- Promets-le moi Malefoy !

\- D'accord... promis... répondit-il en esquissant un léger sourire.

La jeune femme lui rendit son sourire et partit, non sans lui jeter un dernier regard inquiet au détour du couloir.

oO Fin du Flash-back Oo

\- T'es sûre que Lucius Malefoy était mort? Demanda Harry après un silence.

\- À peu près sûre... répondit-elle en grimaçant. Il ne bougeait plus, sa tête saignait... et il ne respirait plus du tout...

\- Et... tu dis que Drago était conscient quand tu as quitté ce couloir... c'est ça?

\- Conscient oui, mais... il luttait pour garder les yeux ouverts... dit-elle, pleine de remords de l'avoir laissé seul dans cet état.

\- Ah non Hermione,je t'interdis de culpabiliser ! Lui intima Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Mais... Un homme est mort... et c'est de ma faute ! Geignit-elle.

\- Ce n'est pas tout à fait vrai. Fit une voix qui venait de surgir dans le couloir.

Hermione se remit debout et lui fit face, rapidement imitée par Harry. Elle prit une grande inspiration et avança droit sur le blond qui se tenait immobile.

\- Hermione, attends! Qu'est-ce que tu... tenta Harry, mais la jeune femme semblait ne plus l'entendre.

Elle s'arrêta net devant le Serpentard et le toisa étrangement. Et après quelques secondes de flottement, elle se jeta sur lui.

\- Non! Cria le brun à lunettes qui craignait que tout cela finisse encore plus mal.

Mais ce qu'il vit le stupéfia. La Gryffondor était suspendu au cou de l'autre, l'enlaçant avec force.

\- Par Merlin mais qu'est-ce qui se passe?? s'exclama Harry en regardant, impuissant, sa meilleure amie serrer Drago Malefoy dans ses bras.

Elle s'agrippait au blond comme si... comme si elle avait eu peur pour lui? comme si elle était... heureuse de le voir?

Hermione qui sautait au cou de Malefoy... c'était le monde à l'envers! Mais ce qui rassura un peu Harry, c'était la tête que faisait Drago... il était comme statufié, et avait l'air aussi ébahi que lui.

\- Bon sang, ce que j'ai eu peur... souffla Hermione à l'oreille du blond, le serrant plus fort dans ses bras.

\- Ah! Laissa échapper Drago en grimaçant de douleur.

\- Oh pardon! Fit-elle en se décollant de lui, comprenant qu'il devait souffrir des violents coups qu'il avait reçu. Désolée, je... ça va?

Le blond opina et se redressa tant bien que mal, luttant pour paraître fort et digne. Mais Hermione se moquait bien de cela. Tout ce qu'elle voyait c'était le piteux état dans lequel Lucius avait mis son fils en le rouant de coups et de Doloris...

\- Où est ton père? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix tremblante. Il... il est parti?

\- On peut dire ça, oui... répondit Drago, l'air grave et les dents serrées.

\- Malefoy, dis-nous où est ton père. Intervint Harry en lui tordant un regard soupçonneux.

\- Il n'est plus là. C'est tout ce qui compte. Grommela le Serpentard qui gardait la tête baissée.

Hermione scrutait ses yeux bleutés et eut soudain un vif mouvement de recul. Elle hoqueta en couvrant sa bouche avec sa main, ses yeux exorbités fixés sur le blond.

\- Sapristi... souffla-t-elle, atterrée. Il est mort n'est-ce pas? Il est vraiment mort... je l'ai tué... j'ai tué quelqu'un, je suis un monstre... sanglota-t-elle.

\- C'est vrai Malefoy? Demanda Harry. Il est mort?

Drago acquiesça, le regard sombre et les mâchoires tressautantes.

\- Qu'as-tu fait de son corps? Questionna nerveusement le Gryffondor.

\- Il est quelque part où les Mangemorts le trouveront rapidement... répondit-il, essayant d'avoir l'air impassible pour ne pas tomber à genoux et pleurer comme l'enfant qu'il n'avait jamais pu être.

\- Quoi! Mais pourquoitu...

\- Personne ne savait qu'il était là ce soir, même pas ma mère. Le coupa Drago. On ne pourra jamais remonter jusqu'à nous. Assura-t-il en toisant Harry. Ils croiront à un règlement de compte entre Mangemorts, ça arrive assez souvent ces temps-ci...

Harry déglutit tandis que Hermione laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement.

\- Je suis sincèrement désolée Malefoy... lui dit-elle, contenant difficilement les trémolos dans sa voix. Tu n'étais pas obligé de faire ça... Ce que j'ai fait c'est... impardonnable... En tout cas moi je ne me le pardonnerai jamais...

\- Tu n'as rien à te pardonner Granger...

\- Comment ça?

\- Tu ne l'as pas tué...

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire Malefoy? S'enquit Harry.

Drago soupira et tourna la tête vers l'endroit où gisait le corps inerte de son père un peu plus tôt.

\- Il était sur le point de... il allait te... Je ne pouvais pas le laisser faire... dit-il, grimaçant d'horreur.

\- Qu'as-tu fait Malefoy, dis-le nous!

\- Harry! Gronda Hermione.

Elle se tourna vers son meilleur ami et posa sa main sur son bras.

\- Harry... Tu devrais nous laisser, je dois avoir une discussion avec lui, seule à seul. Je pense qu'il y a des choses qu'il ne dira pas devant toi... lui murmura-t-elle. Retourne à notre salle commune, je te rejoindrai plus tard.

\- Mais... Hermione...

\- Je te raconterai tout demain. Ne t'inquiète pas, ça va aller... lui assura-t-elle.

Harry finit par abdiquer et souffla par le nez en opinant. Il enlaça brièvement la jeune femme puis s'éloigna en direction de l'escalier, non sans jeter tout de même un regard méfiant au Serpentard.

\- Viens... dit-elle en tendant une main vers le Serpentard.

Drago hésitait, mais le sourire que lui adressait Hermione le réconforta, il prit alors sa main et la suivit sans poser de question. Il se laissa guider dans les couloirs sombres et ils se retrouvèrent rapidement dehors. Il fut saisit par le froid de la nuit mais la Gryffondor continua d'avancer dans l'obscurité.

Elle s'arrêta finalement à proximité des serres de botanique.

\- Mince... soupira-t-elle après avoir fouillé ses poches.

\- Quoi?

\- J'avais oublié que je n'avais plus ma-

\- Tiens. La coupa-t-il en lui tendant sa baguette. Elle était... par-terre...

\- Merci. Dit-elle en reprenant sa baguette, toute interdite, comme si le bout de bois était sur le point de lui exploser à la figure. Et la tienne? S'enquit-elle.

\- Père l'a brisée... pour me punir... mais apparemment ce n'était pas une punition suffisante pour lui...

La jeune femme déglutit et se tourna vers la porte d'une des serres et jeta un 'Alohomora' sur la serrure. Les deux jeune gens s'engouffrèrent dans la serre et Hermione verrouilla la porte derrière eux.

\- Allons nous asseoir. Suggéra-t-elle.

Et comme il n'y avait ni banc ni chaise, ils se perchèrent sur l'établi le moins encombré, laissant leurs pieds se balancer dans le vide.

\- De quoi voulait-il te punir? Demanda Hermione, brisant le silence.

\- Ça fait bien longtemps que Père ne se donnait même plus la peine de trouver une bonne excuse pour me corriger. Il me frappait quand ça le prenait, et c'est tout...

\- Je ne comprends pas, pourquoi te laissais-tu faire?

\- Pardon?

\- Malefoy... J'ai beau avoir toujours prétendu le contraire, je sais pertinemment ce que tu vaut en duels et en sortilèges. Tu es l'un des meilleurs de l'école, sans compter que toi tu connais aussi des sortilèges de magie noire! Ne le nie pas Malefoy! Ajouta-t-elle en levant l'index. Alors pourquoi ne t'es-tu jamais rebellé contre ce tyran?

\- Parce que je...

\- Parce que??

\- Il... il savait quelque chose sur moi. Je ne sais pas comment, mais un jour il a appris mon... mes sentiments pour... une certaine personne. Et depuis il se servait de ça pour... me soumettre... dit-il, honteux.

\- Comment ça? Il menaçait de dévoiler ton secret?

\- Si ce n'était que ça... Il menaçait de s'en prendre à cette personne... Lui faire du mal... sous mes yeux. Et même, de me forcer à lui faire du mal moi-même, et la tuer ensuite. Raconta Drago, la gorge nouée.

\- Sapristi... hoqueta Hermione, horrifiée, la main sur le coeur. Bon sang mais comment peut-on faire ça à son fils! Fit-elle, scandalisée.

Drago haussa les épaules d'un air las.

\- Quand il t'a sauté dessus, j'ai cru qu'il allait mettre toutes ces menaces à exécution... marmonna-t-il, le regard dans le vague.

Hermione fronça les sourcils et tourna la tête pour le regarder.

\- Parce que... c'est moi qu'il menaçait chaque fois qu'il voulait te faire obéir?

Le blond baissa la tête, rouge de honte, puis il opina légèrement.

\- Ce qui veut dire que tu... tu as des sentiments pour moi Malefoy?

\- Depuis que je t'ai vu sourire pour la première fois. Avoua-t-il enfin. Je m'en souviens parfaitement, c'était quand le Choixpeau a crié « Gryffondor!».

Hermione n'en croyais pas ses oreilles. Elle était complètement abasourdie par ce que venait de lui dire celui qui était censé être son ennemi juré.

Il l'aimait. Elle.

Elle qui était persuadée qu'il la détestait et n'éprouvait que du dégoût pour elle... Mais non, toute cette haine n'était que du flan finalement.

Drago Malefoy était amoureux d'elle depuis le début, et elle n'y avait vu que du feu.

Soudain, toutes ces années d'étude à Poudlard se mirent à défiler dans sa tête à la vitesse de la lumière. Elle revit chaque rencontre avec le blond, chaque insulte, chaque altercation, chaque oeillade en coin, chaque sourire narquois... Tout cela lui paraissait surjoué à présent, comme s'il s'était toujours forcé... Puis elle revit des détails auquels elle n'avait prêté aucune attention jusqu'à lors. Des sourires discrets, des regards désolés après qu'il l'ait insulté, des regards triste après qu'elle l'ait insulté, des moments de flottements pendant leurs affrontements, comme s'il était pris de remords...

Pourquoi n'avait-elle jamais remarqué ces détails avant? Cela lui paraissait tellement flagrant maintenant!

Hermione n'arrivait pas à réaliser. Elle était restée figée dans une expression de stupeur.

\- Ça va, tu vas t'en remettre Granger? Dit-il, un léger sourire moqueur au coin des lèvres.

La Gryffondor secoua la tête et revint sur Terre.

\- Oui, c'est juste que... je me sens idiote de ne rien avoir remarqué avant...

\- Qu'est-ce que ça aurait changé de toute façon... marmonna Drago d'un air abattu.

\- 'Qu'est-ce que ça aurait changé'?!! Mais TOUT, évidemment! S'exclama Hermione.

\- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, tu n'aurais jamais voulu de moi, je le sais.

\- Comment peux-tu affirmer une telle idiotie sans te sentir stupide Malefoy?! S'agaça-t-elle en descendant de l'établi pour lui faire face.

\- Crois-moi, je me sens déjà suffisamment stupide en ce moment!

\- Tu n'es qu'un sombre crétin! Dit-elle en lui tournant le dos, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, exaspérée.

\- Pourquoi tu t'énerves au juste? Demanda le blond. Tu ne vas quand même pas me faire croire que...

\- Bah si Malefoy! Le coupa-t-elle en se retournant vers lui, le dardant de son regard flamboyant. Si tu m'avais avoué ce que tu ressentais je... je...

Les mots d'Hermione restèrent coincés dans sa gorge tandis que Drago leva les yeux sur elle. Elle se sentit alors traversée par ce regard incroyablement troublant et ne fut plus capable d'articuler.

\- Tu quoi, Granger? Reprit le blond qui attendait désespérément la fin de cette phrase.

\- Si tu... me l'avais dis, je...

Il haussa le sourcils pour l'encourager à continuer, mais elle restait bloquée sur cette foutue phrase.

La sentant se tétaniser un peu plus à chaque seconde et tiraillée par tout un tas d'émotions, il décida de jouer cartes sur table.

Alors il lui expliqua qu'il n'avait jamais rien laissé paraître de ses sentiments pour elle afin de la protéger du courroux de son père qui, à l'époque, n'aurait pas hésité à les éliminer, lui et sa dulcinée. Mais avec les années, Lucius était devenu plus tordu, plus machiavélique, et préférait la torture sous toutes ses formes à la mort simple et rapide. Drago faisait donc tout pour que tout le monde (y compris son meilleur ami Blaise) croit qu'il la détestait de tout son être. Il avoua enfin à la Gryffondor qu'il la provoquer sans cesse et faisait tout pour la faire enrager contre lui dans l'unique but qu'elle le regarde, c'était son seul moyen d'avoir des contacts avec elle sans éveiller les soupçons. Il préférait encore qu'elle lui hurle des insultes et le regarde avec haine plutôt qu'elle l'ignore sans jamais faire attention à lui...

\- Par Merlin, Malefoy... bredouilla une Hermione totalement confuse.

Et soudain, elle se couvrit le visage avec ses mains et se mit à pleurer. C'était un tel choc d'entendre ce garçon lui dire toutes ces choses!

\- Bon sang, quel gâchis! Geignit-elle, en larmes.

Drago baissa la tête, il ne pouvait qu'être d'accord avec ça, c'était bel et bien un immense gâchis! Qui sait ce qui aurait pu se passer s'il avait eu le courage d'aller la voir, de lui dire 'je t'aime' et de l'embrasser, prenant toute l'école pour témoin.

Peut-être aurait-il pris une gifle monumentale devant tout le monde et subis l'humiliation de sa vie?

Ou peut-être se serait-elle laissée embrassée, baissant les armes et brisant définitivement cette barrière destructrice qui séparait les Serpentard et les Gryffondor, les sang-pur et les sang-de-bourbe?

Peut-être que s'il avait osé se dresser contre son tyran de père, il aurait pu changer la donne et ouvrir une nouvelle page de l'histoire en vivant au grand jour son amour avec Hermione? Si toute fois cet amour était réciproque...

\- Les choses ont changé... Tout est si différent maintenant... murmura Hermione en posant ses yeux larmoyants dans ceux de Drago.

\- Que veux-tu dire? Demanda-t-il, le coeur battant.

\- On ne peut plus continuer à se haïr Drago...

\- Oui... Je suis bien d'accord... sourit-il.

Mais peut-être que tout n'était pas encore perdu finalement...

 **oO** _Fin_ **Oo**

(enfin, peut-être...)


End file.
